Legacy of Kain: The Romance Revised
by Sorin-Sellian
Summary: Well I finally fixed my story so it would appear in paragraphs so read on.
1. Default Chapter

My Legacy Of Kain Fanfic  
  
Chapter one: Meeting of Vampires revised  
  
"God damn it" "Toki. Moki where are you," yelled Sorin calling out for the little eight year olds. (If something happened to them, I wouldn't know what to do anymore.) "sigh. I really don't want to resort to this" frowned Sorin taking off one of her gauntlets and touched the ground. Flashes of small booted feet running along the paths accompanied by giggling. Sorin quickly took her hand away and put her gauntlet back on. (This not good their heading into vampire territory, Kain's territory to be precise.) "Alright Delphi, we have to get them before those vampires do." Sorin said while climbing onto her brown horse with white mane and tail. As Sorin galloped away, a figure stepped out from behind a tree. "Impressive, she should prove to be very interesting." The figure smirked and teleported away. br  
  
Meanwhile Sorin was thinking of what could happen to Toki and Moki if they were caught by the vampires. (They're the only living people from their village and yet to learn the abilities their capable of.) "Moki would learn all that has to do with darkness and Toki would have everything to do with light." Sorin said to herself while checking her surroundings to see where exactly she was. Finding herself on the borders of Kain's territory, Sorin dismounted and pulled Delphi along behind her as she started searching for signs of Toki and Moki. Sorin walked a little, then quickly stooped down to the ground and brushed away some leaves to see footprints that seemed to belong to the twins and to Sorin's horror what looked to be a full grown man's print. It appeared there was a slight struggle which lead over to a tree where the twins were surrounded by many more men taken by surprise, most likely jumping down from the tree to block any escape. br  
  
"Those vampires are about to have a very rude awakening, when they mess with those I care for the most and the only thing that slightly resembles family to me." growled Sorin while anger flashed in her eyes. Sorin quickly jumped onto Delphi and kicked her into a gallop. On Sorin's back her broad sword started glowing with a red light. She soon saw the sanctuary loom ahead and stopped Delphi and dismounted. Sorin lead her horse a way, when she was knocked down by something heavy. Before falling into unconsciousness she saw vampires circle her and saw some restrain Delphi. Sorin woke and lifted her hands to her pounding head to see them bound. Sorin also noticed the lack of weight on her back where her sword should be. She examined her cell to see it had no windows and was damp and only a tiny opening in the door, could she hear what was going on. Sorin then heard footsteps coming down and stop in front of her door. Sorin stiffened, prepared for what was to happen. br  
  
"Let's go, Lord Kain wants to see the one who dared to trespass onto his territory." commanded a vampire who was two times the size of Sorin and proceeded to drag her out. After the vampire forcefully dragged her down what seemed thousands of corridors they, finally arrived at a set of large oak doors. Sorin then was shoved through the doors and promptly surrounded by twenty guards. (Sigh. they act like I'm a mass murder or something.) Sorin then was lead into the center of what appeared to be a throne room. She noticed there were other vampires standing near Kain's throne, six total, each with different color capes with their clan symbol on them. Sorin noticed that one of them was smirking and appeared pleased about something. The afore mentioned was tall and had his hair pulled into a ponytail, and was two feet taller than her and almost three times her size. (I have a bad feeling about that guy's smirk.) But Sorin didn't have time to guess what he was thinking because Kain stood up and cleared his throat. "Who are you and what is your purpose of being in my territory." demanded Kain gesturing to Sorin who was surrounded by guards with her clothes slightly ripped in a couple of places. br  
  
In fact the girl was oddly alluring; she had green eyes that appeared like emeralds in the torch light. She had long brown hair almost black that fell just to her waist and had two pieces sticking out in front. Stood to about his height and appeared to be slightly less than a hundred forty pounds. She would make a perfect servant to his sons and himself. Kain was shaken out of his thoughts by the girl's reply. "My name is Sorin Sellian and my purpose of trespassing," Sorin emphasized the word trespassing "because I was searching for two little girls. One with black hair and the other white, they're twins of course. I promised their mother I'd look after them and raise them up to be proper women." explained Sorin as she told of what it she was here for. "My lord may I present you with two other trespassers I found playing in your woods a few miles away from the boundaries of your territory?" asked the vampire, who Sorin had seen smirking before. br  
  
"Permission granted Dumah, I would like to judge them also." replied Kain. Dumah clapped and two guards appeared with two little girls one with black hair, the other white. The one with black hair looked up and saw Sorin there in between a circle of guards bound much like herself. "SORIN!!!!!" she cried; but was slapped to be silent. The fact she was only eight and that it was a vampire, caused her to go into unconsciousness. Sorin saw this and got angry. "Don't you dare touch Moki or you'll be sorry." glared Sorin spitting at the vampire who had slapped the girl. "Yeah and what are you going to do? You're all bounded up and there are guards all around you." laughed the vampire he stood in front of Sorin with a big grin on his face. "So mister vampire thinks he is all big and tough because he has people restraining me and there are others around to back him up. What's your name?" smirked Sorin standing straight up and looking up at him. br  
  
"Name's Walian, though it wouldn't matter you'll probably be killed for your crime." replied Walian shrugging. "Oh it does matter when I break free and kill you and add your name to my list of cocky bastards killed." smirked Sorin with a look of pure blood lust in her eyes. She then started glowing and was then engulfed by a light which left everyone temporally blind. When the light faded they saw Sorin was not in the circle and her restraints on the floor where she once stood. Walian opened his eyes to see Sorin smirking up into his face. "Well, well, well mister Walian what do you have to say now?" Sorin said while pulling out a piece of parchment and pen writing down his name and rolling it back and putting into her pocket. "Umm. eeeppp?" he said quietly while cowering back in fear. Sorin then clicked her wrists together and in her hand appeared her sword. "Prepare to die mister Walian." cried Sorin jumping with her sword raised, which was surrounded with a red aura. Walian was desecrated and his body burst into ashes. br 


	2. Decisions Made

Disclaimers: I don't own Legacy of Kain and all its characters so do not sue. Like every other Fanfic writer I'm poor and can't afford to be sued. So read and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 2: Decisions Made  
  
Sorin was just standing back from desecrating the annoying vampire bastard when she heard clapping. She looked up to see Kain looking very pleased. "Well done, I was starting to get bored with him." drawled Kain with that odd look of amusement still on his face. (an: is that even possible?) "Of course I'll have to think of what to do with you and your children." "I'm pleased that I amused you so." Sorin said sarcastically rolling her eyes. One of the six vampires growled. "How dare you mock Lord Kain while in his presence? Be lucky he hasn't killed you right on the spot when you first walked in here." He growled, this one wore a red cape and had black hair that fell down slightly past the ears. (an: take a guess anyone will do). br  
  
"Lucky? You call not being killed lucky? I've seen plenty of people spared only to die shortly after, so don't tell me that I'm lucky." huffed Sorin while crossing her arms and glaring at the vampire. "Why you little disrespecting wench!" he looked ready to kill at any moment. "That's enough Raziel, actually I find her quite amusing." "My lord you can't be serious? You can't find this mere mortal amusing?" Raziel said with disbelief in his voice. "Excuse me but I'm not some mere mortal as you put it." snapped Sorin still glaring at him. "Oh yeah than what are you then? A dog? No that would be too insulting. To the dog that is." smirked Raziel. The room then fell completely silent after that statement and watched Sorin for what she would do. br  
  
Sorin looked at him with a crazed gleam in her eye. "You want to repeat that?" "You heard me you're lower than a dog." said Raziel with that smirk still planted on his face. "How about you say it to my face?" "How about..." but before Raziel could finish he started moving towards Sorin who was standing in the middle of the room. When Raziel was ¾ of the way he stopped and Sorin walked up to him slowly, with her sword now glowing blue. Raziel tried moving but found that his feet were rooted to the floor. He looked back to the others only to see them looking on with intense interest. "What now will you do Raziel, now that you're helpless to do anything to save yourself?" Raziel turned around to see Sorin standing there in front of his face. br  
  
Sorin circled around him looking him up and down. Raziel looked on nervously waiting for Sorin to make her move. "Raziel what are you afraid of most? Water, fire, or light?" asked Sorin in an overly sweet voice. "Why?" Raziel asked clearly afraid now. "Just answer or I might have to try all three." Sorin supplied giving him a wicked grin. "Why would I be afraid I'm a lieutent?" Raziel said inflating himself so that he appeared somewhat taller. "You always have to make things difficult for yourself, don't you?" Sorin sighed forming a ball of water in her hand. Raziel was then floating in the air above Sorin looking down on everyone. Sorin looked up towards him and lifted her hand with the ball of water that was now slightly larger than before. "Prepare for my torture course Raziel. After I'm through you'll think twice before insulting me while I'm around." Sorin called up to Raziel who was floating there looking pathetic. She then threw the ball up towards him. Raziel closed his eyes waiting for the burning sensation from the compact of the water. (Any minute now) br  
  
TBC  
  
Sorin: Hello how was it sorry for it being short. I like to say thanks for being patient while I get more chapters up. See I was writing this for spur of the moment hadn't wrote much unlike all my others. So review and tell me what ya think. More chaps as soon as I think of what to write. 


End file.
